What's in a name?
by candy-belle
Summary: Chris loves annoying Mike with numerous names. A prompt-based slash fic featuring Chris Jericho and Mike  The Miz  with fond name calling, a smirking Jericho and a very amused Riley


**Title: **What's in a name?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chris loves annoying Mike with numerous names  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Chris Jericho, Mike (The Miz) and Riley  
><strong>Warning: <strong>fond name calling, a smirking Jericho and a very amused Riley  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for xenasoulin response to the prompt left HERE. Here you go hun Chris calling Mizzy loads of fond names. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x

Chris watched Mike closely. If he was honest there was rarely a moment when his eyes didn't seek out his younger lover, his gaze always making sure that no one got too close to what was his. He smiled faintly watching as Mike fixed his suit while taking to his rookie. It was one of the things that had drawn him to the mouthy champion – his style. They were very much alike both brilliant on the mike both excluding charm and arrogance in equal measures. But there was one respect in which they were polar opposites – their preferences in bed.

Chris was a top, a pure dominant but Mike despite the bravado despite the motor mouth was one of the best bottoms Chris had ever had the privilege to know. In many ways it was the arrogant edge to Mike that made topping him so much fun and so much work. Nothing was ever easy, Chris had to fight for every scarp of submission Mike ever gave him and for that alone he found himself becoming disturbingly fond of the young man. It also meant that Chris had a new favourite past time back stage – embarrassing the hell out of the seemingly dominant young man.

Sipping his water he smirked to himself watching as Mike continued to talk strategy with his rookie. When Riley had appeared on the scene Chris had been worried. The rookie had an easy charm about him and it was all too apparent how well he and Mike got on. But as time went by Chris relaxed. Riley wasn't a threat. It was very clear that while he had quickly become Mike's best friend there was no fear of anything else developing between them. During one of their very first nights out Alex had proved he was very much the ladies man, which was one of the main reasons why Chris tolerated the younger man's continued presence around his Mike.

Deciding he'd watched for long enough Chris threw his drink away then striding over to the couple he called charmingly, "Hey Poodle, how you doing?"

"Chris!" hissed Mike his eyes flashing with annoyance. Riley gave a little chortle that he quickly converted into a cough as Mike glared at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris the picture of innocence. Stepping in front of Mike, he batted the younger man's hand away and took over the job of straightening his tie and flattening his collar, "You feeling a little hormonal tonight, Princess?"

"Don't call me that," snarled Mike pouting angrily at the older man.

"Ahh but Sweet cheeks you know I'm only..."

"I mean it!" hisses Mike slapping Chris's hand away, "Stop with the names when we're in public."

"We're not in public, " corrected Chris smirking at the flush starting to works it way over Mike's cheeks, "We're in a side corridor of yet another arena and the only other person here is your lackey, no offence kid," he added favouring Riley with a warm smile.

"None taken," assured Riley with an easy smile."

"...so stop whining and be a good boy and give me a kiss."

"No!" pouted Mike, "I'm not gonna kiss you on demand. I am not someone you get to order around like they are nothing. I'm a multi time champion. I am the most talked about, most must see champion ever. I..."

"And I'm the guy who gets to take you home and use that motor mouth for something other than proclaiming how awesome you allegedly are," interrupted Chris stepping closer.

Despite being shorter than Mike he still managed to dominate the young man with his sheer presence. Getting right into Mike's space Chris hardened his stare, the smirk falling away from his face until he was starting at the younger man his eyes flashing with intense.

"Do you really want to be pulling out the champion card on me, Boy? Huh? Do you really want me to start listing all my achievements? Because I can. I will list them and we will be here until I get to the end of the list and you will listen and learn and understand that I am the greatest in the world. I will make you realise you will never match my achievements." He held Mike's gaze for a moment before his face softened and he added with a warm smile, "Or you can show what excellent taste you have by shutting up and finally kissing me."

Mike stared at him in awe, momentarily rendered silent by the master manipulator. His eye narrowed as he tried to work out what to do or say in response. After what seemed an eternity he simply leant in and brushed a kiss over Chris's cheek, hissing, "I hate you sometimes."

Chris gave him a blinding smile and reaching up he ran his thumb over Mike's cheekbone before patting him patronisingly on the cheek and chuckling, "I know Bubble-butt but you love it as well."

"2 minutes guys!" called the tech waving for Mike and Riley to get into position for their match.

Riley flicked the bickering lovers a knowing look and, only just managing to swallow his laughter, he murmured "I'll go get ready. See you in a moment, Boss?"

Mike nodded absently; he was staring at Chris, his whole attention taken by the annoying man - which was just what Chris wanted. He loved having Mike's undivided attention on him. Having those intense brilliant blue eyes staring at him no matter what the emotion made Chris feel alive. He tilted his head noting the blush that was still smeared across the younger man's cheek. For a fleeting nanosecond he felt bad for having embarrassed Mike in front of Riley but that vanished almost the moment he realised it meant he would have a very feisty lover on his hands when they got back to the hotel. And there was nothing he loved more than breaking down a feisty Mike.

"1 minute!" called the tech his voice getting slight panicky at the fact that the champion still wasn't in position.

"Umm boss..." called Riley his voice reflecting the worry of the technician.

"Go make me proud," murmured Chris stepping back from Mike, indicating towards the gorilla position with his head.

Mike started to walk away before looking back over his shoulder and with a disarming honesty he asked, "Don't I always?"

Chris simply smiled at him – a true smile, one that lit up his entire face – and nodded. He waited for them to disappear into the arena. He loved the huge pop that the pair got. And with the roar still ringing in his ear, he walked back to his position to watch the match on the big screen content in the knowledge that his lover was about to show the world just how awesome he really was.

FIN x


End file.
